


The Woman's Love

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Complete, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, In one, Oneshot, Smut, and fluff, one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly and Irene are in love and spend a very special night together. Irene is a wonderful parallel for Sherlock, but she's so much better for Molly, which the mousy woman soon sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Woman's Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theartistisblind.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=theartistisblind.tumblr.com).



> Enjoy! Just a cute fic.

Molly Hooper had fallen in love with Sherlock for his brilliance. He was tall, smart, beautiful. Everything she thought she wanted. But he didn't want her and it crushed her. But as she watched Sherlock, she realised that this man wasn't what she wanted. She grew stronger and learned to stand on her own two feet. She didn't need anyone. She and her cat were just fine on their own. She didn't want to be with anyone. That is, until she met Irene Adler.

The two women came in contact because of Sherlock, oddly enough. It was when Sherlock took the case involving Irene that they met. But once they had, they were practically inseparable. Molly found her mirror in Irene Adler. Her perfect hourglass figure. Her bright, seductive lips and luring voice. And those hands. Goodness, what those hands could do. Irene was beautiful from head to toe, as far as Molly was concerned. And so much better than some sociopathic druggie. 

The two women started dating the night that Sherlock solved her case. Molly had to admit, she'd been a bit jealous when Irene seemed to be flirting with Sherlock. But the present Molly brought for Sherlock that Christmas was really Irene's idea. Same with matching it to her lipstick. Sherlock was sort of right that night. She did have a new partner. But not a boyfriend. And they did see each other that night. They just didn't make it official until after the case was closed so that Irene was safe and didn't need to be flirting anymore with anyone but Molly.

By now, the two women had been dating for nearly three years. The entire time Sherlock had been "dead", they were together. Sherlock hid out in Molly's flat while Molly lived with Irene. She couldn't be happier. Irene, as seductive and sexy as she was, was sure to respective Molly's limits. They hadn't had sex, even though Irene would love to watch Molly fall apart at her hands. But she would wait as long as it took. Tonight, they were just cuddling and watching a romcom together. It was one of Molly's favourite films. But the mousy brunette could hardly focus.

"Irene? Could we talk about something?" Molly asked quietly, looking over at her partner.

"Of course, my little fieldmouse. What's wrong?" Irene replied softly, holding her close and smiling to comfort her.

"I, uh....I'm ready," she whispered, afraid of the reaction. "For....you know. Your bed. I want to see what you can do."

Irene grinned from ear to ear and nodded. "Absolutely. C'mere, you little minx. Into bed," she purred, tugging Molly's hand and leading her to the bedroom. 

They were quick to get into bed together, wrestling in the sheets. Molly lost her virginity that night to Irene Adler and she was never happier with a partner. No one had been able to fulfill her so well. And the neighbors surely heard her moans as Irene touched every sensitive part of her body and made them sing in a beautiful harmony. It was the best night of her life and they spent the rest of it cuddled together under Irene's bed sheets.

"You are absolutely amazing," Molly panted softly afterwards, a soft blush on her cheeks. "I didn't even know that half of those parts existed! You're the best partner I've ever had."

Irene chuckled softly, stroking Molly's hair. "Well I'll certainly try to make you feel that good every night," she hummed softly.

"Can I tell you something?" Molly asked softly. "I, uh.......Well, until tonight......I was......a virgin."

Irene raised a brow. "You mean I took your virginity tonight?" she asked. "You should've told me. I could've gone slower and gentler. Made it more special for you."

"No, no! That was exactly what I wanted. What you gave me, I mean. It was perfect. And incredibly special," she murmured. "Thank you. I love you."

Irene smiled and kissed Molly's cheek. "I love you too, Molly. More than anything in the world."


End file.
